1. Field of Invention
This invention is involved in the fabrication of load bearing truss members used in the erection of a building structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general previous art truss members are made of two by fours of southern pine having southern pine bridging between vertically spaced full length two by fours, the bridging being secured by metal plates. These trusses require spaced load bearing support members and are primarily made of wood member parts.